Just a Test
by BleuClove
Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of Vegnagun and everyone in Spira is finally enjoying the true Calm. It might not be to calm when Rikku gets called back by her Pop to help the Machina Faction start rebuilding home...in Djose Temple.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…here is one of the other very many stories I will be starting. I have so many thoughts coming and going to make stories…so bear with me. This is actually going to be the first one I've done for Final Fantasy X-2…haven't been able to get the perfect ending yet in the game…still working on it. Anyways…moving on…it might be awhile until I update my stories…I have many others I need to freshen up and redo, but please review and let me know how I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 except for the ideas I get to write my stories. Thank you!

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

_'…'_: thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 1 –

'_Man, I can't believe that Pops would do this to me and even now when he knows that we hate each other!_' Thought a certain cerulean eyed Al Bhed with blonde hair tied up in a mess on top of her head and being held together by a blue bandana as she stared at the vast sky and sea that lay in front of her.

"Rikku, report to the bridge!" said a voice over the intercom.

'_Maybe if I stay perfectly still he'll leave me alone,_' Rikku thought as she held her breath and waited.

All of a sudden a strong wind came and made her loose her balance, making her fall hard on her butt that created a 'thump' sound that echoed throughout the entire ship.

"I know you're on the deck, Rikku! Now get up and get down here on the double to the bridge!"

"Owwie," Rikku said as she got up slowly and rubbed her sore butt while making her way down to the elevator that would take her to the bridge. "Even staying here with my annoying brother and Buddy would be better than being over there with him."

**STS**

"Cid, are you sure about this?"

"Look Gippal, you and her are the only ones that I would actually trust in making machina that would help us restore home," Cid said as he put his hand over his bald head and stared at the young spiky blonde hair azure eyed Al Bhed man in front of him.

"All I'm saying is that…well…maybe not everyone will want to return to home once it's rebuilt. I mean, a lot has happened since then and I know a lot of my guys have already made homes for themselves all over Spira. They might not want to go back to what was in the past, Cid, they've moved on," Gippal said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked around at his men in Djose Temple who were repairing or building machina of their own.

"And what about those that want to return home or don't have a home to return to, huh? If I remember correctly, you still haven't found a place to call your home yet, so why are you arguing with me about this?" Cid asked as he poked him in the chest with his forefinger.

"I might not have found a home, but anywhere is better than going back two steps," Gippal said as he glared at the man in front of him and walked away to see how the progress was going with his men.

"Kids, what do they know," Cid said as he crossed his arms over his chest and went outside to see that the Celsius was just about to land.

* * *

One chapter down…who knows how many more to go! REVIEW PLEASE! I'll try to get a steady flow of chapters going if I think it'll make it. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 except for the ideas I get to write my stories. Thank you!

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 2 –

"Hey Pops," Rikku said as she walked down the steps of the Celsius to meet her father.

"Nice to see you too," Cid said as he noticed her tone was plain and waited for what he already knew was coming.

"Aww, come on Pops! You know that we don't get along with one another and he's so–"

"Rikku! For once you will listen to what it is that I say, got that!" Cid said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his daughter.

"But what's the point in rebuilding home when everyone has already moved on and have made their own ho–"

"Enough!" Cid yelled as he cut her off again and walked past her to get on the Celsius since Brother and Buddy were taking him back to Bikanel Desert.

"Ergh!" Rikku said as she threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and kicked a rock nearby.

"You know, you should really work on that temper of yours, Cid's girl," said a voice from behind her.

"And you should learn by now that I have a name and it's not that," Rikku said as she put her hands on her hips and turned around to come face to face with the leader of the Al Bhed at Djose Temple.

"Right, what was it again? Hildi? Daila? Shera?" Gippal asked as he put a hand to his chin, seeming that he was in deep thought.

"Gippal…" Rikku said as she rolled her hands into fists at her side and glared at him.

"Ah, that's right. How could I forget such a pretty name as Naida," Gippal replied as he smirked down at the girl in front of him.

"I am not any of your ex-girlfriends, Gippal!" Rikku yelled as she tried to punch him in the arm, but he sidestepped, making her loose her balance once again and falling on her butt.

"Ha-ha-ha."

"Owwie," Rikku said as she got up slowly again and rubbed her already sore butt.

"Yup, you really are always good for a laugh, Cid's girl," Gippal said as he laughed one more time and walked away from her.

"You…you big…you big meanie!" Rikku yelled after him as she raised her fist in the air and glared at his back when he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Excuse me, but are you the Al Bhed Princess?" said a voice from behind her.

When Rikku turned around she found herself looking at an Al Bhed young man that was probably no older than herself or Gippal. He had short spiky dark brown hair with clear green eyes and boyish face that made him appear a lot younger than she probably thought he was.

"Yeah, that would be me and please, just call me Rikku," Rikku said as she realized that she was probably staring at him.

"It's nice to meet you, then. My name is Jumal," Jumal said as they both shook each others hand. "So, what are you doing in dump like this anyway?"

"Oh, my Pops thought it would be great if he were to team Gippal and I up to help repair and build new machina that would be of assistance in the process of rebuilding home," Rikku said as she finally took notice of all the machina parts that were scattered all around the area. '_I can only imagine how the temple looks like inside_.'

"Well, that's great then considering that we've heard a lot about you and your skills with machina," Jumal said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Rikku said as she saw Gippal come back outside and stop short when he noticed that someone else was there with her, she smirked.

"Jumal," Gippal said as he regained his composure and continued his walk towards them.

"Gippal," Jumal said as he glared at him.

"Keppel needs some help inside with one of the machinas that you two are helping to repair," Gippal said in a firm tone that Rikku had never heard before.

"I'll see you around then, Rikku," Jumal said as he smiled warmly at her one more time and glared at Gippal before he left.

"See you later, Jumal!" Rikku said as she waved at him.

"Rikku, I want you to stay away from him and the people he hangs around with here, as well as some of the others," Gippal said as he still held his firm tone and glared at Jumal until he entered the temple and looked back down to Rikku.

"What? Why? He seems nice enough compared to someone else that I know," Rikku said as she folded her arms across her chest and looked up at him.

"I mean it, Rikku," Gippal said, not losing his tone as he looked at her one more time and turned around to go back inside the temple.

"Jerk…"

"And by the way, compared to him, I am nice," Gippal replied over his shoulder just as he entered the temple.

'_Whatever_,' Rikku thought as she looked around again and decided to just ask around to see if anyone needed help.

**STS**

'_Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all_,' Rikku thought as she walked through the halls of the temple, remembering her first and second time being in Djose temple with Yuna.

As she continued to walk down the halls and climb up the stairs that led to the chamber, she got the feeling that someone was following her. She quickly turned around only to be met with nothing and realized that it was probably just her nerves since the temple also brought back sad memories as well.

"Hmm…let's see…it's been about five years since the defeat of Sin and three years since the defeat of Vegnagun. I wonder how everyone is doing, especially Yuna since last I heard she was pregnant. Hehe, I feel so bad for Tidus," Rikku said as she began to laugh a little as she continued on her way towards the chamber. "Haven't really heard much from Paine and Baralai lately, but then again I guess they can't get into too much trouble. I guess though, when Yuna and I found out about those two it wasn't really all that surprising, but in a way it was. Now, what really wasn't surprising is the fact that Nooj and Leblanc got together. Finally, I'm here."

Rikku stopped short as soon as she saw the door that led to the chamber just in front of her. She took two steps forward and was held back by an arm wrapping around her waist, which caused her to reach for her daggers until she realized that they weren't there.

"Easy there, Princess, I'm not gonna hurt you," said the voice that the arm seemed to belong to.

"Jumal?" Rikku asked as she stopped struggling and turned around to see him standing there behind her, with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you go up the stairs and hallways that leads up here to the chamber by yourself and I thought that I would go with you in case a fiend should come out since they still do from time to time," Jumal said, not releasing her from his hold.

"Oh, well that's nice of you and all, Jumal, but I can take care of myself," Rikku said as she started to get uncomfortable with his arm being wrapped around her waist.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be to let the Al Bhed Princess take on a fiend on her own?" Jumal asked as he still held his smile, while wrapping the other arm around her.

"Um…uh…hehe…Jumal, do you think you could let go of me now cause this is getting kind of uncomfortable, please," Rikku said as she brought her hands up to his chest to push him off.

"I know that you don't mean that, Princess," Jumal said as he tightened his grip on her and brought her closer to him.

"Jumal, come on, please let me go," Rikku said as she started to struggle to try to get out of his arms and be a good distance away from him.

"Alright, alright, I was only playing with you," Jumal said as he let her go with his smile still in place.

"Um…I'm gonna go now…and I guess…thanks for coming up here with me," Rikku said as she put her hands behind her back and walked away still facing him until she was a good distance away was when she turned back around and quickly left the chamber.

"Soon, Princess…soon," Jumal said as his smile got wider.

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete! Yay! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter posted once every week…depends on my other stories, jobs, school, writer's block, etc. Sigh…so yeah… Please review guys! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to take the time to thank all of you have been able to review my story! Thank you guys so much...you have no idea how much this has meant to me! Moving on with story business...as I have mentioned before...and if not in this one then with my other on-going stories...I am going to try to stay ahead of the stories and get a chapter up once a week...hopefully I'll be able to stick with it. Should something come up, I'll you all know...which something shouldn't...at least not that I know of. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW once you're done! Enjoy and thanks again for those who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 except for the ideas I get to write my stories. Thank you!

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 3 –

"Where were you yesterday after supper, Cid's girl?" Gippal asked as he saw Rikku taking a mid-morning break where the bridge was at.

"Aww, were you worried about me, Gippal?" Rikku asked teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"No," Gippal said as he put his elbows on the rail of the bridge and returned her smirk. "Just have to make sure that Cid's girl doesn't get into too much trouble that she can't handle it."

"I'll have you know that I was there and helped defeat Sin and Vegnagun and have been just about everywhere on Spira. I think 'Cid's girl' can take care of herself, Gippal," Rikku said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Ah…so you are admitting that we can call you Cid's girl," Gippal replied as he chuckled at her angered face before using a serious tone.

"Really though, Rikku, where'd you go?" Gippal asked, still leaning against the rail with his elbows.

Surprised by his change of tone quickly and the use of her actual name, it took Rikku a while to realize what the question was and that she still hadn't answered it yet.

"N-Nowhere special really…just inside the temple and up to the chamber," Rikku replied as she looked up at his face and saw that he wasn't starring at her, but out at the small body of water that the bridge was over.

"Rikku, you need to stay way from there," Gippal said as he looked away from the water and down to her petite form. "Just because you got rid of the fiends doesn't mean that there still aren't some in there."

"Everything is fine and nothing happened while I was in there. Besides, Jumal was there with me and was nice enou-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Gippal said as he fully turned around to look at her.

"Don't boss me around by telling me what to do and who it is to hang around with, cause you're one to talk," Rikku said as she poked him in the chest and started to walk away from him.

"I'm serious, Rikku, stay away from him," Gippal said as he got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop and look up at him.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should, Mr. All-high-and-mighty!" Rikku said as she started to struggle in his grip.

"Fine then, from now on you and I are going to be working together and you aren't going anywhere without me or one of my men going with you," Gippal said as he let her go and turned away from her, walking back towards the temple.

"Jerk! Why on Spira should I listen to a…a meanie like you, huh?" Rikku replied back as she picked up a small pebble and tossed it at him, hitting him on the back of his head.

"First of all, you don't know anything about what's been going on here for the last couple of weeks, so don't talk about things you know nothing about," Gippal said as he turned back around and walked back towards Rikku, who had lost her anger when she saw the look in his eyes. "And second of all…"

"And?"

"Cid would kill me if anything happened to you, big or small," Gippal replied as he put his hand behind his head and looked down at the ground before turning away from her and walking back towards the temple.

**STS**

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, Rikku," Yuna replied back through the comsphere.

"I haven't even been here for a whole week and the jerk is already bossing me around!" Rikku yelled back into the comsphere as she paced around the room she was given.

"Have you tried talking to him then?" Yuna asked her cousin patiently, knowing how Rikku could get when concerning a certain blonde haired Al-Bhed.

"Well…not really," Rikku said as she slowed her pace down before kneeling in front of the comsphere. "He kept telling me to stay away from one of the workers here, Jumal. I told him that I can take care of myself with everything that we've been through together and he still treats me like a nine year old running away screaming from a Sand Worm."

"The best advice I can give you Rikku is to just talk to him. Maybe then he'll be able to explain the situation to you," Yuna replied as she smiled softly to Rikku before moving out of view to be replaced by a young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Rikku!"

"How are you doing in Besaid Island, Tidus?" Rikku asked as she smiled brightly for the person in the comsphere.

"Never boring with Wakka here…especially when Videl is up and running," Tidus replied back, smile still in place.

"Tell them I miss them and I can't wait to see them," Rikku said as her smile reached her eyes this time, envisioning Wakka chasing around a little Videl while Lulu stood to the side shaking her head at the display.

"Will do!" Tidus quipped back as he faded back from the screen to be replaced with Yuna again.

"You really should talk to him," Yuna said, getting straight back to the point.

"I know. Do you think Paine might know something?" Rikku asked, looking hopefully into the comsphere.

"If anything, you might lose some respect points," Yuna said as she laughed softly.

"Geez…thanks Yunie," Rikku replied back before she gave a small wave and smile into the comsphere and disconnected.

'_Maybe Yunie's right…I should talk to Gippal. Besides, we're grown adults now and I have a right to know those around me since I'm going to be working with them from now on,'_ Rikku thought as she silently got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards the door, only to realize one thing she had forgotten to ask when she first arrived at Djose.

"Now…if I was the egotistical Gippal, where would I be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long wait for those of you who are keeping up with this story. I really did not mean to stay off from this for that long. Anyways, I should be able to least get back on track with school starting up soon and everything; it will be a break away from everything for a bit. So once again, I am sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 except for the ideas I get to write my stories. Thank you!

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 4:

"Great work guys, keep it up!" Gippal yelled from the top of the stairs that led towards the Chamber of Fayth in Djose Temple.

Making his way down towards the center of the room, Gippal stopped shortly and looked around the area. _'At this rate I'll be able to give Cid this shipment of new machina before the end of next week…definitely ahead of schedule,'_ Gippal thought as he continued his scan around the room before heading outside to check on the rest of the workers.

Upon stepping outside into the early afternoon sun, Gippal glanced around the area seeing parts of machina strewn all over. It got to a point that some of the people who traveled by here began complaining there was too much mess around the area to even continue traveling through here. Knowing what this would do to the little businesses around here, he made it a point to make sure the workers cleaned up their sites once they were through even though they were going to be working on them again early in the morning the next day.

Continuing on his walk towards the bridge, he leaned on the rails as he had done when he had talked to Rikku earlier. Looking down upon his reflection, he noticed the changes he had gone through over the past two years. No longer was he the immature person he used to be, he grew up with the help of Baralai, Nooj, and Paine. With the four of them having an odd relationship from the beginning only made him realize why they had probably teamed up together in the first place. With Nooj having the serious attitude, Paine the reality attitude and Baralai as the peacemaker at times only proved the reason why he was the 'high spirited' one of the group.

_'Maybe I was a bit tough on Rikku today…well…actually…ever since I took notice of her…heh…who would have thought,'_ Gippal thought to himself as he looked away from his reflection and up towards the clear blue skies.

"Gippal!"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked towards the sound of the voice only be met with the very same person who has been on his mind all day.

"Rikku?"

"Finally I've found you. You know, if you plan on going on an 'unannounced break' you better make it a point to tell someone," Rikku said as she poked him in the arm when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Well actually, Cid's Girl, I was just doing a check of the area," Gippal said as he turned around to face her.

"Right…a check of the area…on the bridge…I buy that," Rikku said as she smirked up at him.

"What do you want, Rikku?" Gippal asked as he knew she caught him and changed the subject.

"Geez…and you call me an airhead," Rikku said as she put her right hand to head shaking it softly while her left hand fell on her hip.

"…Excuse me?"

"Were you not the person who told me that from now on I was going to be working with you these next few days?"

"…I…did?" Gippal said as he tried to think back to what he and Rikku had talked about earlier.

"Yes…you did," Rikku said as she slowly began to tap her foot.

_"Fine then, from now on you and I are going to be working together and you aren't going anywhere without me or one of my men going with you."_

"Of course…that's right," Gippal said to himself as he followed the same action Rikku did earlier.

"So…"

"What?"

"Am I going to have to do all of your thinking now Gippal, too, or what?" Rikku asked as she threw her arms up in the air in frustration of how Gippal was being.

"I guess we can't have that now can we," Gippal said as he looked behind her shoulder to see which team it was that was looking a bit behind.

"Gippal…"

"You can help Section 3 in repairing the machina that Cid brings from the desert…they've been running a bit behind," Gippal said as he smirked down at her.

"With a scatterbrain like you for a leader Gippal I'm surprised that they're the only ones that seem to be 'running a bit behind,'" Rikku said as she stuck her tongue out at him before she turned to walk towards the area where the workers were.

"Rikku…do you have any idea what you do to me?" Gippal asked to himself as he shook his head before walking back towards the temple to get back to what he was doing before his little 'unannounced break.'

**STS**

"I'll have a new shipment of machina ready to be sent to you by the end of next week, Cid," Gippal said into the comsphere as he continued working on the paperwork on his desk.

"Good. The boys and I have been noticing a few areas around Home have been really buried deep and with the help of those new designs you have coming up…well…they should be a big help to us," Cid replied, realizing that Gippal has yet to look up from his work to look at him.

"We all hope so," Gippal said as he put down his pencils and pushed the designs to the side.

"So my boy, how is my daughter doing?"

"As good as can be expected, Cid. She's helping one of the Repairing Teams since they've fallen a bit behind schedule," Gippal said as he leaned back in his chair, finally looking up to Cid.

"You are taking good care of her, right?" Cid asked, his tone hinting more than what he wanted to show.

"…Well…"

"Gippal…"

"The thing is…she's a bit…the situation she's in right now is…uh…"

"I'm waiting, Gippal…"

"Okay, you know what…the thing is this, Cid…Rikku is-"

"Pops!" Rikku cried out as she burst through Gippal's bedroom doors.

"Rikku?" Cid asked as he tried to move the comsphere to where he heard her voice, but could only turn it so far until she came into view herself.

"How's 'Operation: Rebuilding Home' coming along?" Rikku asked as she sat on the desk Gippal's designs rested.

"Same as ever, girl," Cid said as he noticed the look Gippal was giving Rikku while she pretended that he wasn't even in the same room with her.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Cid asked bluntly, glancing back and forth between the young adults.

"What!?" Gippal asked as he nearly lost his balance on his chair while Rikku stood up from the desk only to lean forward and put her hands on the desk to give her balance.

"Are you serious, Pops!?"

"Well…if anything…by the looks you all are giving one another…"

"First of all…I have to look at him…willingly if I want to give him a 'look,' Pops," Rikku said as she glared at the comsphere before turning her glare to Gippal, who was unaffected.

"You wound me, Cid's Girl," Gippal said as he put his right hand over his chest.

"If only," Rikku said as she stood back up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's it…I'm sending Brother and Buddy over there to Djose in the next couple of days. They'll be arriving there with the next shipment of machinas that need repairing, Gippal," Cid said, his tone being final.

"Brother? Pops, you know the only thing Brother is capable of doing is being in the way of what I'm working on," Rikku said as she through her hands up in the air only to bring them down to her sides, her hands rolling into fists.

"I'm only going to warn ya once, girl, and that's final," Cid said as he looked at both Rikku and Gippal before disconnecting the link.

"Aw phooey," Rikku said as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms again.

"This is your entire fault, Cid's Girl. Not only will I have two extras here that I have no work for…but one of those extras is your brother. Just great," Gippal said as he stood up and walked around the desk only to feel something hit him at the back of the head. Turning slowly around, he glared at Rikku with his one good eye only to look towards the floor where he saw the pencil from his desk he had been using earlier.

"Very mature, Cid's Girl…very mature," Gippal said as Rikku stuck out her tongue at him before stomping off.


End file.
